


galaxy destiny

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I thought this was cute, I was in a natsumugi mood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Now, a lost star glistens, like a droplet in the sky;Again, we reached our hands out to the light.(Believing the dream)Even if dreams seem bleak,(Believing the way)If you seek out hope,(Believing the star)That’s when magic begins;Now, let me show you.





	galaxy destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm big tired
> 
> Does anyone want to be a proofreader because I'm sleep deprived and blind apparently.
> 
> I was in the mood for some Natsumugi. This happened.

Usually, everything Natsume does is done with elegance.

Never, under absolutely no circumstances, will he allow himself to be seen as anything but. Because he is elegant, he's a masterful fortune-teller, a genius, an idol that's to be admired. That's why he has to be elegant.

But that's hard when he's drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to walk in a straight line, like he's a drunk prowling down the streets. He's _trying_ to organize some of his tools in the secret room, but his vision is hazy and and the world's axis seems to tilt and twist without abandon.

In the back of his ears, he hears a _click_ , and abruptly turns to investigate.

_Bad idea._

He isn't steady enough, and immediately tumbles to his feet.

“Natsume-kun!” the voice calls out. Tsumugi, of course, it had to be Tsumugi; it had to he Tsumugi who got to see him in such a pitiful state.

But there's nothing he can do, because he's falling, _falling further_ , before he feels something hard hit his head, and abruptly goes unconscious.

* * *

 

When Natsumi first regains his consciousness, the first thing that he notices is how bright it is compared to the secret room. Blinking again, once, twice, a third time because he can't be sure if he's still within the world of dreams, and then, everything stills into focus. He's in the infirmary, the harsh light of it beating down on his face. Shifting slightly, he groans.

“Oh, Natsume-kun, you're awake; how are you feeling?” that voice from before—Tsumugi’s voice—chirps out.

“AwfUL,” Natsume deadpans. “And don't be so casuAL, do not think I will be so lenient after you saw something so disgrACEFUL.”

“I'm sorry…? Don't worry, Natsume-kun, I'm not judging you or anything, not that you'd care what someone like me thinks.” Tsumugi shakes his head. “May I check your wounds again? The nurse was out, so I had to take care of them myself.”

Sitting up, Natsume allows Tsumugi to check his wounds with a nod. “You're capable of doing this youRSELF?”

With a gentle nod, Tsumugi answers affirmatively, bringing a hand up to unravel Natsume’s bandages. “At home, money's too tight for us to go to doctors or anything, and no one really cares enough to actually take care of those kinds of things, so whenever I get hurt, I have to take care of myself. Oh, but I'm probably not as good as a real nurse.”

“I didn't expect you to BE.” Natsume flinches slightly when Tsumugi tilts his head to get a better look at the wound, causing the older boy to startle back. “I'm fiNE. Be more carEFUL.”

“I will. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” And then his gentle movements resume, using his forefinger and thumb to tilt Natsume's head up so he can get a better look at the wound on his forehead. Natsume _really_ doesn't like the way his breath hitches at that.

“You don't need to treat me like a chILD,” Natsume chides. “After ALL, aren't you child youRSELF?”

“Really?” Using a cloth to clean off Natsume's wound, Tsumugi lets his eyes meet with Natsume's. “How so?”

“You never take care of youRSELF, so others have to do it for YOU. Which is stupid because you're capable of taking care of otHERS,” he huffs. Careful not to let his face betray his discomfort, he forces his features to fall into their natural scowl.

Tsumugi's fall to their natural place, as well, a thin-lipped smile with a bit of sadness brushed against his lips. “I'm fine, Natsume-kun. Really, you don't need to worry about me.”

“Someone has TO,” Natsume retorts. “And that someone has to be ME.”

Now, Tsumugi's wrapping the bandage around Natsume's head, careful not to apply so much pressure that it becomes painful. “What, why?”

“Because no one else knows Senpai like I DO. We’re together 'til death does us part, remeMBER?”

Tsumugi backs away to go get something from the counter. As he's going through the pill bottles, he speaks up. “Even if you say that, are you really in a position where you should be overexerting yourself like that? I saw how you fell earlier, Natsume-kun, you were dizzy from exhaustion and collapsed.” Finding the right bottle, he leans back, satisfied, before turning to get a glass of water. “Natsume-kun is a precious child; you're already not in the best shape, so I'd like to not worsen it if I can. Makeup may be enough on stage, but like this, I can really tell how tired you are.”

“What makes you think you can be so coCKY?” Natsume asks, leaning back down. Of course, Tsumugi is going to treat him like a child again, like how he always does. Natsume isn't going to allow it this time. “Switch has three membERS, you are one of tHEM. That's why I need to make sure you're in peak condITION.”

Tsumugi joins Natsume back at the bed, laying the tray he's carrying to the side so that he can situate himself at the foot of the bed. Before he can reach for the medicine once more, Natsume roughly grabs at his hand, intertwining their fingers as he speaks once more, enunciating his words fully, needing the assurance that Tsumugi will understand. “I beliEVE, SenPAI, that that is my desTINY. Saving yOU, I meAN. Even SO, I want you to wait until after that to grovel at my fEET. Don't go off doing stupid thINGS.”

A sigh falls past Tsumugi's flips quietly, like that of a mother arguing with a particularly stubborn child. His free hand reaches out to tuck Natsume's forelocks behind his ear, patting his head before shifting towards the end table. “A future with Natsume-kun sounds happy, huh? Here, let me give you some painkillers, alright?” Removing his hands from Natsume's grasp, he stands up to kneel next to the bedside table. His right hand goes under Natsume's head, lifting it up gently as he holds a pill out in front of his mouth. Once Natsume's lips part, he drops it in gently, before reaching out for the glass of water to give the younger boy something to drink.

“But, Natsume-kun, isn't that a bit much to wish for? In the future, I think you might consider a reality intertwined with me bleak,” he tells Natsume, placing the water down and letting Natsume's head fall against the pillow once more.

“You're being selfish agAIN. Do not assume how I feel and makes my decisIONS. Even if you believe there's notHING, a prodigious magician like myself can still show you the image of happINESS. You're allowed to wish for thiNGS, SenPAI.”

Tsumugi's eyes widen a fraction, just enough to let Natsume know that he heard, that he's trying to understand. “Still, Natsume-kun, it hurts more if I end up putting my heart into a dream that won't meet reality.”

“Oh, SenPAI,” Natsume smiles softly, fully aware that it must look like a smirk to Tsumugi, “You wouldn't knOW. HeRE, take thIS. It's a reward for taking care of ME. Cherish IT.”

He's glad he taught himself basic magic tricks, because now it's second nature for him to make the folded sheet of paper that had been hiding in his pocket appear in his palm within an instant. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't dream of letting Tsumugi see this, but maybe, he can let Tsumugi see these more shameful sides of him.

“Wha- Really?” Tsumugi doesn't immediately reach for it, meeting Natsume's eyes with a question beading in his own. Natsume nods, and it's enough affirmation for Tsumugi, who gingerly plucks the note out of Natsume's palm. Unfolding it, he takes a moment to scan it through, then a second time, before meeting Natsume's eyes.

“I didn't peg you the type to write love letters. This is sweet," he says after a pause.

“Isn't iT?” Natsume responds, confidence wavering by the second.

“Mhm, make sure it gets in the hands of the person who it's for, okay?” he tells Natsume, holding the letter out to him.

 _Even now,_ Natsume thinks, _the audacity of this guy._

But it's okay, because Natsume is prepared like he always is.

“ActuALLY, SenPAI,” he starts, “I was wondering if you could place it in their shoe locker for mE. It'd be beyond shameful if I was caught doing such a thiNG.”

A second passes, Tsumugi thinking it over, before ultimately nodding and reaccepting the letter. “Of course, Natsume-kun. What's their locker number?”

“It's locker one thirty-fiVE,” Natsume answers.

Tsumugi nods, and a moment passes before he freezes. Gears are turning in his head, and for the first time, Natsume wonders if he should regret this.

“Okay,” Tsumugi breathes out, and Natsume feels lighter instantly. “I'll make sure they get it.”

“You'd betTER,” Natsume tells him with a smile.

_I want you to see the magic I've imprinted on those pages._

* * *

 

The next day, Natsume is changing his shoes at his locker when he notices the envelope left inside it. Curious, Natsume pulls it out and opens it, revealing a letter transcribed onto bright blue stationary in a curling font.

           

_Natsume-kun,_

_Thank you for your kind words! It's a relief you don't hate me as much as you say you do. I'll write it down here so that I don't end up not saying it and regretting that, but please don't think of me as insincere or anything! I'll be sure to say it in person when I see you!_

_I love you, too, Natsume-kun._

_If you'd have me, I'd like to protect you until the stars all die off._

_-Tsumugi_

 

A smile blossoms onto Natsume's features as he reads it, before he folds it up again and tucks it into his pocket. This is something worth keeping on him.

 _With this letter_ , he thinks, _he's finally given me my image of happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> The new deresure ssrs are pretty


End file.
